peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-22 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year were broadcast in the first part of the show, and the combined numbers 30 to 26 of the yearly and all-time Festive Fifties in the second. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including edited highlights of the session tracks and records portion of the show. *The fifth part of the combined 1982 Festive Fifties, identified in the track listing below by AT (All-Time chart) and FF (yearly chart). *Information on session repeats courtesy of Peel Mailing List's Ken Garner. Session Repeats *Higsons, #3. Recorded 1982-09-22, first broadcast 11 October 1982. No known commercial release. *Wild Weekend, one and only session. Recorded 1982-07-24, first broadcast 12 August 1982. No known commercial release. *Action Pact, #1. Recorded 1982-02-06, first broadcast 22 February 1982. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Best sessions of the year and the odd record ' *'File 1 'begins *start of programme, intro *Action Pact: Suicide Bag (session) (not on recording) *''edit *Wild Weekend: Hungry (not on recording) *''edit'' *Action Pact: People (session) *Higsons: unknown track (not on recording) *''edit'' *John Cooper Clarke: Night People *''edit'' *Freeze Frame: Touch (single) Cracking Up *''edit'' *Action Pact: Losers (session) *'''File 1 ends *'File 5' cuts in during next track *Tamlins & Trinity: Silent Night (v/a album - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions *Higsons: Gangway (session) *Action Pact: Mindless Aggression (session) *Felt: My Face Is On Fire *''File 2) contains the whole FF section, as do Files 3) and 4) in a split recording.'' 1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 30-26 *30 (AT): New Order, 'Procession (7"-double A side with Everything's Gone Green)' (Factory) *30 (FF): Simple Minds, 'Promised You A Miracle (12")' (Virgin) *29 (AT): Stiff Little Fingers, 'Johnny Was (LP-Inflammable Material)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'As I say, I never really cared for that. I like Stiff Little Fingers, never cared for that track at all, but you did and it's your chart.') *29 (FF): Psychedelic Furs, 'Love My Way (7")' (CBS) *28 (AT): Birthday Party, 'Release The Bats (7")' (4AD) :(JP: 'Wish someone would bite me.') *28 (FF): Cure, 'The Figurehead (LP-Pornography)' (Fiction) *27 (AT): Scritti Politti, 'The "Sweetest Girl" (7")' (Rough Trade) *27 (FF): Clash, 'Know Your Rights (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS) *26 (AT): Joy Division, 'Transmission (7")' (Factory) *26 (FF): Clash, Should I Stay Or Should I Go? (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS) File ;Name *1) JP19821222_01.mp3 *2) JP19821222_02.mp3 *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 Parts 9 & 10 of 20 *5) John Peel 22 Dec 1982.mp3 ;Length *1) 13:18 *2) 46:42 *3) Part 9 - 0:25:40 *4) Part 10 - 0:21:17 *5) 1:01:41 (to 59:24) ;Other *1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *3) and 4) There is slight distortion evident on these recordings. *5) Created from one of a set of reel to reel tapes purchased and digitised by Tim. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?njngznhmdd4 *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?l0emyyumyhw. Originally shared via Peel Mailing List *5) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Tim's Tapes